


Variaciones Insustanciales

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: blue. Harry regresará. Eventualmente. Draco lo sabe y, por eso, espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variaciones Insustanciales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Useless Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6507) by blue. 



> Blue escribió Useless Variations hace tiempo. Su estatus actual es inativo, así que publico esto sin su permiso; por otro lado, estoy completamente dispuesta a remover la historia si surge algún imprevisto.

  


**Variaciones Insustanciales**  
(Aria con Ocho Variaciones)

  
**  
Aria   
**

Harry regresará. Eventualmente. Draco lo sabe y, por eso, espera.

  


**  
Primera Variación   
**

Sucederá el primer día de la semana. Será un lunes.

                                                                              A fuera, sobre las calles empapadas, estará lloviendo. Escondido, bajo las mantas de su cama, Draco intentará ocultarse del tedio grisáceo de la mañana. Suave. Tibio. Inanimado. Suspendido en ese espacio infinitito distendido entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, Draco aspirará el aire húmedo y el olor fresco y ferroso de las horas otoñales que se escapan de repente.

                                                                              Escuchará a penas el tempo monótono de la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado y repiqueteando contra los vidrios emborronados de las ventanas. Discreto. Como si respetara su descanso. Draco estará apunto de dormirse otra vez, bajo la oscuridad de sus párpados dejará el hastío matinal y el cielo nublando. Y, luego, sin más, lo oirá. El compás de otro tempo. El de un ritmo distinto. Escuchará el sonido inconfundible de la puerta del frente. Abriéndose. Cerrándose. Un rumor de pasos amortiguados sobre la alfombra. Sobre la escalera. Y, finalmente, un instante de vacilación frente a la puerta del dormitorio. El dormitorio en el que él estará esperando, atentamente. Draco no se moverá. Se quedará muy quieto, con la cabeza contra la almohada y los ojos cerrados gentilmente. Se quedará muy quieto, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto y la respiración pausada. Ilusoriamente tranquila **.** La puerta se abrirá y sin siquiera tener que mirar, él lo sabrá. Sentirá la mirada calmada del otro, recorriendo la silueta de su cuerpo delineada bajo las mantas. Y asociará aquellos pasos etéreos a un recuerdo descolorido. Su corazón se habrá detenido, para entonces, un par de veces, pero ¿qué importancia tendrá eso? Draco no se moverá de todas formas. Hasta que al fin perciba a esa sólida presencia junto a él. Hasta que perciba una caricia tentativa sobre su frente, apartando un mechón de cabello. Hasta que sienta los labios del otro posarse suavemente sobre sus sienes, besando ligeramente, tan ligeramente que tendrá miedo de que sólo sea el viento. Sin embargo, su incertidumbre no durará mucho tiempo, porque, después, una voz tranquila le hablará.

Draco.

                                                                              La voz de Harry lo llamará suavemente. Después, las palabras ya no serán necesarias. Draco abrirá los ojos. Claros y esperanzados. Y Harry estará ahí. Real. Físicamente. Listo para desvanecer cualquier resquicio de duda. Finalmente.

Sucederá el primer día de la semana. Será un lunes.

**  
Segunda Variación   
**

Sucederá el segundo día de la semana. Será un martes.

                                                                              Será un atardecer gastado como muchos otros que ha visto antes, tarareando una melodía incesante y repetitiva. Una tarde gastada cultivando flores y palabras cortas, sentado sobre el brazo tambaleante de una silla con una vieja podadora entre las manos. Tal vez margaritas. Tal vez un nombre. Nadie lo sabrá jamás, porque Draco estará solo. Una excusa deslucida para una fantasma que deambula por Malfoy Manor. Draco estará esperando, enterrado en vida entre las paredes de mármol de ese mausoleo aristócrata y las ruinas desoladas de su mente. Y, luego, repentinamente, él vendrá. Harry vendrá. Pero Draco no notará su presencia. Seguirá tarareando la misma melodía gastada, ahora cultivando las rosas, en su dulce locura permanente.

El puente de Londres se está cayendo a pedazos. Se está cayendo a pedazos. Se está cayendo a pedazos. (1)

                                                                              Inconscientemente, Harry percibirá las palabras que Draco murmura ahora una y otra vez, antes de llamarlo con suavidad. Resultará difícil ignorar el nudo que se le forma, entonces, en la garganta.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

                                                                              Pero Draco no lo escuchará. Y, entonces, Harry se dará cuenta de que no ha llegado a tiempo. Será tarde. Se dejará caer sobre las rodillas y recostará la cabeza levemente sobre el regazo del otro. Derrotado.

Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

                                                                              Harry repetirá su disculpa interminablemente, en una irónica y cruel imitación del monótono monólogo sin sentido que Draco sostiene consigo mismo. Cuando levante la cabeza otra vez, su rostro estará surcado de lágrimas y sus ojos estarán acuosos. Pero no se perderá la repentina chispa de cordura que cruzará la mirada gris de la otra figura. Resentida. Inexorable. Será suficiente. Harry cerrará los ojos y dejará su garganta al descubierto. Una garganta que se habrá librado de cualquier nudo, de pronto. Un corte limpio, después. Y la cabeza de Harry caerá de nuevo sobre el regazo de Draco con un quejido mudo. La podadora caerá también, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso contra el piso. Unos dedos delgados teñidos de rojo encontrarán su camino hacia el cabello negro de Harry, acariciándolo levemente mientras la sangre se riega a borbotones sobre el piso con cada jadeo. Salpicando la túnica de Draco. Formando pequeños charcos viscosos vertidos en el suelo. Un minuto más. Una gota más. Un espasmo más.

El puente de Londres se está cayendo a pedazos.

                                                                              Y Harry se habrá ido justo de la misma forma en que llegó. Su sangre ni siquiera comenzará a enfriarse todavía, cuando Draco empiece a tararear otra vez.

Se está cayendo a pedazos.

                                                                              Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se está cayendo a pedazos.

                                                                              Como si nadie hubiese venido.

El puente de Londres se está cayendo a pedazos.

                                                                              Y la espera continuará. Como siempre.

Mi bella dama.

Sucederá el segundo día de la semana. Será un martes.

**  
Tercera Variación   
**

Sucederá el tercer día de la semana. Será un miércoles.

                                                                              No habrá nubes en el cielo. El día será cálido, incluso demasiado. Y el parque será el lugar perfecto para pasar una mañana de verano. Draco sostendrá un helado con la mano derecha. Lo lamerá distraídamente mientras camina sobre lo que le parecerá una mala parodia de un puente. Se detendrá y mirará hacia abajo, hacia el agua que corre suavemente en el pequeño río. El resplandor de las luces sobre las diminutas olas, molestará su visión ocasionalmente, pero a él no le importará demasiado. Al menos no hasta que se gire para encarar al extraño que entonces lo mirará fijamente. Draco entrecerrará los ojos mientras mira de reojo el cabello azabache, la penetrante mirada verde y los eternos y horrorosos anteojos que enmarcan aquel rostro. Se relajará de repente y, entonces, sonreirá.

Harry.

                                                                              Una mirada traviesa le responderá. Draco sacudirá la cabeza y mirará de nuevo el cause imperturbable del agua que corre bajo sus pies.

¿A qué sabe?

                                                                              La voz de Harry, suave y seductora, le causará un sobresalto.

¿Disculpa?

                                                                              Harry se reirá cálidamente. Encantador.

El helado, ¿a qué sabe?

                                                                              Draco elevará las cejas mecánicamente en ese gesto suyo tan característico.

Limón.

                                                                              Harry asentirá, pensativo.

Es mi sabor favorito, ¿puedo?

                                                                              Draco lo mirará de forma suspicaz al estirarse para ofrecerle el helado. Harry sacudirá la cabeza en un gesto negativo y desenfadado y tomará a Draco de la muñeca, mientras lleva los dedos del otro hacia sus labios para lamerlos lentamente.

Mmm, rico.

      Entonces, Draco lo mirará con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y Harry sonreirá de nuevo.

Lo sabías.

                                                                              Draco lo mirará confuso.

¿El qué?

                                                                              Harry continuará sujetando a Draco por la muñeca, pero a él no le importará. Será, en cambio, una especie de contacto confortable.

Que éste era mi preferido.

                                                                              Esta vez, será Draco el que se ría, divertido, antes de volver a probar el helado, peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Harry. Y, entonces, lo mirará directo a los ojos.

De acuerdo, lo sabía. ¿Y qué?

                                                                              Harry interrumpirá ese susurro provocativo y cualquier posible discusión sobre crema y helado quedará olvidada casi por completo. Casi, porque el beso que compartirán a continuación tendrá un sabor etéreo a nieve de limón.

Sucederá el tercer día de la semana. Será un miércoles.

**  
Cuarta Variación   
**

Sucederá el cuarto día de la semana. Será un jueves.

                                                                              Draco apretará los puños, tan fuerte que sus dedos se volverán blancos y sus uñas se enterrarán en las palmas de sus manos. Apretará los dientes. Sus ojos se entrecerrarán y se concentrará solamente en respirar como si su vida dependiera de eso. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Tratará de mantener el control para no explotar. Tratará de no volar todo el lugar de una maldita vez. Pero, en algún punto, comenzará a dudar de ser capaz de contenerse, porque sentirá toda esa furia acumulada por años, derramándose de pronto en sus venas, fluyendo, radiando una especie de poder alucinante a cada célula de su cuerpo, electrificando el aire con una corriente de energía mágica.

Potter.

Sal.

De.

Aquí.

Ya.

Lárgate.

Joder.

AHORA.

                                                                              Draco comenzará a gritar mientras su razón se tambalea diluida ahora en una furia que lo cegará y casi lo hará perder el sentido. Los vidrios de las ventanas temblarán levemente y después aumentarán su peligrosa oscilación _in crescendo_ hasta estallar en mil pedazos. Verá el ágil movimiento de Harry al evitar aquellas piezas rotas. Tanto, como él mismo. Y no podrá percibir ningún resquicio de miedo en esa mirada. Sólo determinación. Esa determinación eterna siempre contrastante con su propia hesitación. Un momento de duda. Sólo un instante. Y Harry tendrá la oportunidad de acercársele. Lentamente. Y conectar su puño con el pómulo derecho del otro. Rápidamente. Draco dará un paso hacia atrás, una de sus manos se posará sobre la mejilla dolorida, mientras sus ojos se transfiguran en rabia y sorpresa. A penas notará la ausencia súbita de esa tensión mágica apocalíptica, porque se concentrará por completo en Harry. En golpearlo. En la cara, en el estómago, en el pecho. Harry perderá el balance y, sujetándose del borde de la túnica del otro, lo obligará también a precipitarse sobre el piso.

Tú, maldito bastardo.

                                                                              Rodarán sobre sus cuerpo liberando, finalmente, años de coraje y frustración entre un mar de brazos y piernas enmarañados.

¿Cómo te atreves?

                                                                              Se golpearán.

Cinco jodidos años tratando de aceptar el hecho de que estabas muerto.

                                                                              Sangrarán.

¿Cómo te atreves a regresar ahora?

                                                                              Pero no se detendrán esta vez hasta que la voz de Draco se rompa por completo. Hasta que colapse contra el suelo y comience a temblar, mientras un murmullo interminable de sollozos apagados invaden las comisuras de sus labios. Sollozos que no tienen lágrimas. Tendido en el suelo, junto a él, Harry mirará el techo por unos segundos en actitud reflexiva.

Jamás dije que volvería.

                                                                              Tratará de que su tono sea glacial.

Jamás dije que regresaría contigo, Malfoy.

                                                                              Intentará sonar indiferente, pero fallará de forma irremisible por culpa de un susurro.

Y, aún así, estás aquí.

                                                                              El suspiro cansado y profundo de Harry será, en cierta forma, un acto de liberación. Porque, después de todo, será bueno estar de vuelta. Estar en los brazos del otro, con sus vidas, finalmente, en sus propias manos. Otra vez.

Sucederá el cuarto día de la semana. Será un jueves.

**  
Quinta Variación   
**

Sucederá el quinto día de la semana. Será un viernes.

                                                                              Draco suspirará. Arqueará la espalda bajo el toque de sus dedos, resiguiendo el camino que Harry pareciera haber marcado con fuego. Ineludible. Inolvidable. Incluso si sólo puede sentirlo una vez. Se quejará quedito y gemirá sigilosamente por el calor que lo invade, por el placer y por el silencio. Suplicará. Pedirá más. Rogará por todas esas veces en las que no recibió respuesta. Pero Harry estará con él. Dentro de él, enterrándose profundamente en las piezas fracturadas de su cuerpo. Las uñas de Draco se clavarán en aquella piel. La marcarán esperando, inconscientemente, que cicatricen y dejen un estigma permanente. Para que Harry recuerde dónde y con quién ha estado. Porque si las memorias de Draco están hechas de vapor y de espera, las de Harry están hechas de cicatrices y estigmas permanentes.

Harry.

                                                                              Draco sollozará cuando Harry se entierre más profundo dentro de él. Sentirá al orgasmo venir y sacudirlos como una ola de placer incontrolable. Draco sólo seguirá la corriente, sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia, tratando de que el aire regrese a sus pulmones mientras se abraza a Harry desesperadamente. Como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y, tal vez, pensará, así sea.

Draco.

                                                                              Besos dulces en la base del cuello. La lenta cadencia amorosa de los cuerpos. Un vacío repentino. Y, mientras Harry se abandona sobre el otro cuerpo, Draco tendrá miedo de que vuelva a repetirse. Temerá el amanecer y la posible despedida. Esperará, tenso, a que ocurra. Y, por Merlín, estará cansado de hacerlo.

Draco.

¿Mmm?

                                                                              Ojos verdes que lo miran. Aún si haber recuperado el aliento. Será incapaz de decir nada todavía. El pánico se cernirá sobre él, inevitablemente, envolviéndolo como una capa neblinosa que pareciera, de pronto, cubrirlo todo.

No tengas miedo.

                                                                              Una sonrisa cálida.

No te dejaré. Nunca más.

                                                                              Y esta vez el amanecer vendrá. Al final.

Sucederá el quinto día de la semana. Será un viernes.

**  
Sexta Variación   
**

Sucederá el sexto día de la semana. Será un sábado.

                                                                              Draco estará sentado sobre una banca de madera. En una catedral gótica. Solo, de no ser por los músicos y por los integrantes del coro que se preparan para el recital del día siguiente. Estarán tocando un réquiem para la misa del domingo. Y Draco estará escuchándolos, secretamente orgulloso de estar vivo. A pesar de todo. Mantendrá los ojos fijos en el pesado crucifijo del altar, fascinado. No escuchará a nadie acercarse, ni notará ninguna presencia ajena hasta que sus sombras se encuentren y se mezclen sobre el intricando patrón de mármol, sobre el piso. Draco se girará lentamente. Y se sorprenderá por un instante. Pero, después, se concentrará en la música otra vez. Se quedarán así, largo tiempo. Uno al lado del otro, en silencio, hasta que el coro empiece a cantar el Sactus. Se levantarán, sin mirarse. En completa sincronía. Y se alejarán dejando el eco de sus pasos detrás que se diluirá en el falsete final del canto. _Ad líbitum (2)._ Les tomará tan sólo un momento llegar a la salida. Y la pesada puerta de madera se cerrará detrás de ellos.

_Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini._   
_Hosanna in excelsis._

                                                                              Pero a ninguno de los dos les importará. Y cruzarán la calle, en vez de eso. Sin hablar. Sin mirarse. Hasta llegar al pub que encontrarán doblando la esquina. Entrarán, la nieve y la sobriedad de aquel invierno tardío se quedarán en la puerta. Y luego, separados por un par de tazas de humeante té, comenzarán a charlar. Teología. Filosofía. Fe y ateísmo. Mozart y Verdi. Y ese réquiem. Harry susurrará su nombre cuando el silencio se pose nuevamente sobre ellos. Y Draco sonreirá. Triste pero firmemente.

Nunca he pensado en un réquiem para ti (3).

                                                                              Harry asentirá, halagado. Y, muy lentamente, se estirará para sujetar la mano de Draco, abandonada sobre la mesa. Enlazará sus dedos entumecidos. Draco no lo detendrá, pero sacudirá la cabeza, divertido.

¿Quién habría pensado se podría tener una fe tan ferviente por causas perdidas como tú?

                                                                              Y Harry se reirá, suavemente, relajado y aliviado, mientras la nieve, afuera, comenzará a derretirse inundándolo todo con charcos helados de lodo.

Sucederá el sexto día de la semana. Será un sábado.

**  
Séptima Variación   
**

Sucederá el séptimo día de la semana. Será un domigo.

                                                                              Alguien viene.

Lo sé.

                                                                              Pensé que habrías escapado. Me aseguré de darte tiempo suficiente.

Huir no era una opción. Sabía que estarías aquí.

                                                                              Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

Un idiota que ha estado esperándote.

                                                                              No hay tiempo para sarcasmos ahora. Los Aurores se dirigen hacia aquí. Llegarán en cualquier momento.

Un momento es más que suficiente, Harry.

                                                                              Harry? Malfoy, espera…

Tardaste un poco, pero estás aquí. Finalmente. Es tiempo de terminar lo que empezaste, ¿no crees?

                                                                              Malfoy.

¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

                                                                              Malfoy. Draco. No. No lo olvidé. Y es por eso que… no puedo hacerlo.

Claro que puedes. Porque si no lo haces tú, lo hará cualquier otro Auror de todas formas. Y preferiría que fueras tú, en realidad.

                                                                              ¿Cómo pudiste pedirme algo así?

¿Cómo pudiste dejarme?

                                                                              No tenía opción.

Ni yo. Vamos Harry, me lo debes. Al menos esta vez. Sólo estoy pidiendo un poco de odio, ahora.

                                                                              No puedo.

¿No puedes qué?

                                                                              Odiarte.

Oh. Bueno, entonces, quiéreme, Harry. Ámame. No dejes que me lleven a Azkaban. Eso sólo causará más peleas, más sangre…

                                                                              Draco.

Ahórrale a todo el mundo una escena lamentable.

                                                                              Draco.

Hazlo, Harry.

                                                                              …

Por favor.

_Avada-_

Gracias.

_-Kedavra._

Sucederá el séptimo día de la semana. Será un domingo.

**  
Octava Variación   
**

Sucederá el octavo día de la semana. Un día sin nombre. Un día sin tiempo. El desperfecto justo en un día ordinario. Como hoy.

                                                                              Hoy. Esta noche. Justo ahora. Sangre y semen coagulados entre sus muslos. Sudor. Un ligero estremecimiento en la base del estómago. Y la cabeza de Harry recargada sobre él. Draco acaricia su cabello y encuentra en este hecho una insólita remembranza al amainar de una tormenta. Su cuerpo tiembla, pero Draco trata de mantenerse quieto. Intenta ignorar un vestigio vago de dolor que recorre su piel. Porque la noche parece escaparse entre sus dedos y no hay necesidad de hacer que el amanecer los encuentre antes. Porque la mañana siguiente, Harry se irá. Porque la mañana siguiente, el mundo se caerá hecho pedazos. Lentamente, Draco mueve los brazos en lo que, al principio, intenta ser un abrazo. El primero. El último. Porque mañana, Harry ya no estará ahí. Ni el día después de ese. Ni el siguiente. Una guerra no dura una semana. Draco lo sabe y, por eso, lo abraza, sujetando aquella forma dormida contra su piel en un intento desesperado por memorizar su aroma, su calor. Las sensaciones. Tan nuevas, tan desconocidas, tan necesitadas de cuidadosa exploración. Lástima que no hay suficiente tiempo. Draco también lo sabe y, por eso, saborea estos pequeños instantes, que se diluyen entre los primeros signos del amanecer, por todas las veces que daría su vida por volver a hacerlo, por todas las veces que no podrá. Y, entonces, Draco juega; como cuando era pequeño y tenía que irse temprano a la cama. Juega para engañar a sus propios demonios e imagina, posibilidad tras posibilidad, el momento en el que Harry regresará. Porque lo hará. De otra forma, todo habría sido inútil. Las confesiones, las frustraciones, los sentimientos, el sexo de esta noche desfigurada. Insustancial. Draco hace un último esfuerzo por alejar de su mente ese funesto hilo de pensamientos. Ya no queda tiempo para sentir pena cuando las sombras de la habitación comienzan a desaparecer bajo la inexorable luz del nuevo día. Puede sentir a Harry pegarse más a su cuerpo. Harry, el que se irá. Harry, el que regresará. Por supuesto. Draco no sabe cuándo. Pero esperar no le cuesta nada. Esta espera que, en unos minutos, será su única compañía durante interminables noches de insomnio. Y amaneceres incompletos.

Sucederá el octavo día de la semana. Un día sin nombre. Un día sin tiempo. El desperfecto justo en un día ordinario. Como hoy.

  


**Aria da Capo e Fine** (4)

Harry regresará. Eventualmente. Draco lo sabe y, por eso, espera.

__

Finite

**Author's Note:**

> (1) La canción original es _My Fair Lady_. La letra original dice así:
> 
>  _London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down.  
>  London bridge is falling down. My Fair Lady. _  
> (2) A placer. Se utiliza como una libertad musical para alargar los tempos de las melodías sin cambiar las notas.
> 
> (3) _Missa pro defunctis_ o _Missa defunctorum._ Se usa en las ceremonias de conmemoración o recuerdo. Es un ruego por las almas de los difuntos.
> 
> (4) Las variaciones de Goldberg, en donde supongo que se basa un poco la historia, fueron encargadas a Bach por Hermann Von Keyserlingk, conde de Dresde, para que el clavicordista de su corte, Johann Goldberg, le entretuviese con ellas durante las noches de insomnio. El _Aria da Capo a Fine_ es el final de la obra. Se caracteriza por el retorno del Aria, nostálgica, resignada, tal vez triste, señalando que la obra llega a su fin.


End file.
